That's One Ramen Lovin' Son Of A
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Naruto goes on a rampage around the village looking for ramen. From interupting to destroying things and pissing people off. See what happens when he pisses off everyone, just for ramen.


**That's One Ramen Lovin' Son of A-**

**By: TheWildFool2011**

It was a fine warm day in Konoha Leaf Village, Shikamaru and Choji was hanging out at a usual spot. Choji munched on his favorite brand of chips. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at Choji, "Think you can quiet down the munchin' there Cho?"

Choji continued to eat and shook his head, sighing in defeat Shikamaru turned his head looking at the clouds. "It's a good thing Ino isn't here to boss us around right, Shikamaru?" Choji said in between munching on his chips.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, "Yep." Closing his eyes slowly he began to doze off but was soon interrupted by a loud annoying voice _**'Ah, boy…now what?' **_

"HEY! Shikamaru! Choji!" Choji looked up to see a blonde headed boy, "What is it Naruto…" Shikamaru questioned. Scratching his head Naruto plopped down next to them, "I was wondering can you lend me some money for ramen please!" getting up Shikamaru shook his head.

Choji continued to munch on his chips, "Sorry, Naruto. You still owe me from the last six times I loaned you money for some damn ramen." Naruto pouted and left the two. "I wonder why Naruto is so hooked on ramen…where did he get his love for it anyway?"

Shrugging Shikamaru began to walk off, "Where ya going Shikamaru?" Choji asked. Without turning around Shikamaru answered blankly, "Home. I'm tired. You should head home if you don't wanna be out here by yourself."

_**Sai's House**_

Smiling to himself Sai picked up a finished painting, "Sakura should like this." Before he could store it in a safe place, Naruto jumped through his window causing the ink to spill all over the painting.

"HEY SAI!" Naruto said ecstatically ignoring the grim face of his friend. Calmly getting up Sai grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, "You just messed up a painting. I've been working on it for months and YOU messed it up. WHAT do you want?"

Naruto nervously looked around and laughed a little, "Hehe…sorry about messing up your painting…I just wanted…" before he could finish Sai tossed him out the window he came from, "Whatever it is Naruto, no. Don't come back unless it's really important."

Naruto sighed, "Man…what's a guy gotta do to get some ramen…" Naruto left walking to the south side of the village.

Sighing Sai irritably began to re-construct his paint for Sakura _**'Damn Naruto…'**_

_**Southside Of Konoha Leaf Village**_

Kiba and Akamaru were playing fetch, "Good boy Akamaru! Maybe next time I should have you fetch Naruto the same way you did that stick…" Naruto landed behind Kiba, "Speak of the devil…"

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru. What's up?" Kiba looked Naruto up and down, "I could smell you a mile away. I ain't up too much, just playing fetch with Akamaru. But, you…I can tell you want something. So spit it out what is it?"

Akamaru yawned and laid down beside Kiba, "Well uhh, funny thing you should ask…Can you loan me some money so I can buy ramen?" Kiba smiled a little bit, "Maybe, depends who are ya buying it for?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow tilting his head to the side, "Uhh, for myself. Duh." Kiba growled and threw the stick at Naruto hitting him square in the face, "Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

Just as Naruto looked up Kiba was on Akamaru's back facing the way he came from, "Cuz, you're an ass. See ya later!"

_**At Ichiraku Ramen**_

"One bowl of ramen, right?" Ayame asked Sakura while giving her, "Yes, thank you Ayame."

Sakura separated chop sticks and began to eat, "Mmmm….looks delicious…" turning her head to the side Sakura, came face to face with blue eyes and balled up her fist knocking Naruto ten feet away from her.

"Naruto! You asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing? You think that was funny or something?" Sakura glared angrily at him and smashed her fist on the countertop causing it to cave in.

Naruto twitched rapidly and sat up rubbing his face and spitted out a tooth or two, "All I wanted was just some ramen…." Sakura grabbed her bowl of ramen and threw it at Naruto's face. The impact caused the bowl to shatter all over him, "There have you're damn ramen!" she stormed off leaving an unconscious Naruto lying in ramen.

_**~~Lol, yes I know. Awkward story, right? Naruto really needs to cut down on his love for ramen. It's causing a lot of headaches to the people and ninja of Konoha. Anyway, I hope you reader's enjoyed this. I'll be working on some of my other works.**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


End file.
